


Research

by Sexas



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: All For Science, F/F, Mostly smut with a bit of fluff, This was definitely for science, bless them, possibly PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexas/pseuds/Sexas
Summary: Waverly and Nicole get up to some...*ahem*...research...in the BBD offices while everyone else is out on on a revenant hunting extravaganza.Takes place vaguely after the end of season 2, maybe within those months before season 3, not that it really matters.





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_a_Rusty_Bucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Rusty_Bucket/gifts).



> Enjoy ;)

They were alone in the BBD offices. Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls off on a revenant hunting extravaganza, of which they wouldn’t be back from until night-time at the very least. Jeremy was off at his place, sleeping after pulling multiple all-nighters with some naps in-between. 

Waverly was helping with some research in the labs, and Nicole had just finished her overnight shift, coffee and breakfast in hand courtesy of her girlfriend, who was currently sipping her herbal tea and getting ready to settle in for the day, though Nicole did notice the short looks Waverly was shooting her way every now and then. At least ten times now she had glanced over and looked her up and down, the last few times she had licked her lips, which Nicole definitely had noticed.  
They hadn’t had much private time with each other lately, they had wanted to be there for Wynonna as much as possible, and as much as the heir would let them, which mostly meant making sure she made it back alive from hunting trips, getting her home safe from Shorty’s, and keeping whiskey stocked at the homestead at all times. They also made sure she was balancing that out with getting enough food and water to even out the late nights of drinking.  
Nicole didn’t mind though, there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do for the Earp girls, and she knew Waverly was incredibly appreciative of the help; Wynonna as well, not that she would ever mention it. 

Nicole saw Waverly look at her again, this time her eyes lingering as she looked Nicole up and down, focusing at certain points of her body--the zipper to her uniform shirt, her utility belt, and then back up where they finally locked eyes. She smirked, “you just gonna keep lookin’ or did you want to touch as well” Nicole rasped, eyes still locked, she saw Waverly’s pupils dilate a bit more. 

“I don’t know, I could, but there’s all this researchy stuff that needs to get done. I promised Jer that I’d help him out. Some of it’s super sciency though, slightly out of my league, I’m not sure how much I’m actually going to be able to help with today.” Waverly looked back at the notes Jeremy had left for her, she had been trying to read through them since she had arrived at the station, but hadn’t managed to get much farther than the first few lines. 

“Well then, I know some research we could do that would benefit the both of us. We’d have to be real quiet though, think you could handle that?” 

Waverly shuddered at the suggestion. She locked eyes with Nicole and nodded ever so slowly. 

“Come over here then.” Nicole beckoned with her finger, her voice low, charged with promise.

Waverly took one last glance at the papers in front of her, an almost apologetic look on her face before she sauntered over to her girlfriend. She bent down and placed a short kiss on soft lips and pulled back to look Nicole in the eyes, “You sure about this? I know you like to be professional when we’re in the office”.

Nicole nodded, “absolutely sure,” she paused and looked down, whispering “I need you.”

Waverly lifted Nicole’s head with a finger on her chin, as she went for another kiss, she replied “In that case, you have me”. 

As their lips met, she straddled Nicole’s lap, they both moaned at the contact and warmth that their bodies coming together created. Nicole’s hands, previously filled with coffee and her breakfast had abandoned both on the nearby table in favor of first being placed on Waverly’s thighs as she settled against the red-head. Waverly’s hands had found their way into Nicole’s hair, pulling their heads closer together as their kiss intensified. 

The only sound in the air was their breathing, increasingly heavy and interspersed with small whimpers of pleasure as their bodies grinded against each other. Waverly pulled the hair at the back of Nicole’s neck, causing her to expose her throat, and nipped gently. Nicole let out a loud moan at the sensation, losing herself in the moment for a bit before reaching around to cup Waverly’s ass and pull her closer, causing the brunette to whimper into yet another kiss she had started. 

From there Nicole moved her fingers to the bottom of Waverly’s shirt, toying with the fabric and letting her fingers drift against exposed skin and smiling at the shiver that wracked her girlfriend’s body at the sensation. 

“Take it off” Waverly whispered, not fully trusting her voice at that moment.

“You sure, babe? We can get by without taking much off in case we do get interrupted?” Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes, seeing nothing but love and raging desire in them. 

“Acctuualllyyy”, she drug out the word slowly, “I may have locked the door on the way into the office, just in case” Waverly shrugged, mischief showing on her face and glinting in her eyes. 

“Well in that case…” Nicole let the sentence drift off as she initiated another kiss, while still running her fingers over her girlfriends mid-drift. As the brunette relaxed into the kiss, Nicole slowly started to pull her shirt up, letting her fingers drag as she did. Another shiver followed by a moan as their lips broke apart for her shirt to be pulled over her head, quickly discarded before they met again and Nicole kept up her ministrations on Waverly’s now exposed skin, running her fingers up and down slowly to maximize the sensation. Closer and closer to where cloth covered what she knew to be soft, supple breasts. 

Nicole made another few rounds dragging her fingers up and down as their kiss broke and Waverly closed her eyes and leaned her head back at the sensation, her mouth slightly agape. On the next upstroke she moved around to the clasp of Waverly’s bra, undoing it and slowly dragging it off to reveal hard, dusky nipples underneath. 

“Got you goin’, haven’t I?” Nicole whispered to the brunette, appreciating Waverly’s heaving chest. 

“God yes. You know you have.”

“I can’t wait to feel you around my fingers, clenching against me as you come for me. Gets me all hot just thinkin’ about it” Nicole’s voice was much lower now, and her accent was starting to show through with her arousal. Her eyes wild with desire as she locked eyes with Waverly. 

“God Nicole, tell me more, show me more, I need you” the brunette was practically a live-wire with how much need was coursing through her veins. Each word and look from Nicole a bolt of lightning to her core. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to handle it, and Nicole looked like she had every intention of going slow with her. She needed to fix that immediately. 

“We can do slow another time, I want you to fuck me fast and hard. Make me come for you.” 

“Yes Ma’am.”

The red-head reached down with her mouth and took a nipple between her teeth, gently nipping and then soothing with her tongue as Waverly let out long low moans, throwing her head back with the pleasure. One of Nicole’s hands was at the other nipple, twisting and rolling. If Waverly needed rough right now, she could certainly give it. 

After what seemed like ages, Nicole switched her mouth over to the other nipple and her hand drifted down to the button of Waverly’s jeans. As she nipped at her chest, she unbuttoned and let down the zipper, Waverly writhed against her at the small motion. Already so lost in her pleasure. Nicole knew it wouldn’t take much now once she got going. 

“Lift up a little, I want to see all of you” she rasped. Her voice hoarse with her own arousal. She could feel what having Waverly like this did to her, her own wetness pooling in her underwear.  
As Waverly lifted up, she pulled down her jeans and underwear simultaneously, making note of the arousal dirtying the fabric. She ran a finger through Waverly’s folds, both moaned at the sensation, Waverly whimpered and felt her hips buck involuntarily as Nicole then sucked the same finger, now coated in her arousal, into her mouth, her eyes shut as she contemplated the taste. 

“Damn, you taste so good Waves” Nicole dragged the same finger through Waverly’s folds again, this time catching her clit as she did, the brunette’s hips jerking with the small touch. Nicole kept her finger touching Waverly as her mouth yet again found Waverly’s breasts, nipping and soothing her nipples back to hard points. She paused, “You’re so wet, is all that for me?”

It took Waverly a bit to reply, as lost in Nicole’s ministrations as she was. Thinking was becoming a hard task, let alone the act of speaking. But she needed Nicole to know that everything she was right now, each particle of her being and everything that came with it, was indeed all for her at this moment. 

“Mmmm, yes” She barely was able to moan out before losing herself again, a sharp intake of breath and her eyes closing as the hand that Nicole was dragging through her caught her clit again. “Everything. All for you.” She gasped out. She felt Nicole smile against her breast at her declaration. 

She lifted her face up, catching Waverly’s gaze as she breathed out, “everythin’ I am is for you, too.” The redhead smiled at her, much like the one she gave after that first confession in Nedley’s Office that she scared the brunette. The pleased smile quickly morphed into a smirk as her hand brushed against Waverly’s clit again and she felt the smaller woman’s hips buck into her hand once again. 

“I swear to everything if you don’t stop teasing, I’m going to kill you. Pleaassseee Nic. I need you.”

“Yes ma’am,” she lined up two of her fingers at Waverly’s entrance and as she eased them in, she whispered to her, “you have me.”

It still felt too slow for Waverly, her need was growing exponentially by the second. As wonderful--indescribable as it was to have Nicole’s fingers inside her, she still needed more. She writhed against Nicole, her hands having gone to grip Nicole’s shoulders for support as she let the sensation of the fingers inside of her take over. She gasped as she felt Nicole’s thumb on her clit as her fingers couldn’t reach any further. Steady pressure as the fingers started to move in and out, her breath hitched, “more Nic, more.” The red-head’s hand started to move faster, gaining speed and giving more friction, even with how wet she was. Nicole’s other hand snaked down in between, taking over for the thumb on her clit and making slow circles as she felt another finger at her entrance. A frustrated cry as the fingers paused. 

“Beg for it” 

Waverly felt a fresh rush of arousal at the three harsh words, the three fingers still paused just outside of her. “Pleaaseee Nicole. Pleease fuck me. Need you so bad. Want you to fuck me.”

“So polite, I love it.” Nicole smirked as she plunged her fingers into Waverly and brought their lips together at the same time to muffle the scream she knew the brunette would produce at her efforts, somehow still remembering that they needed to be quiet while within the BBD office in the throes of their lust. She kept up a fast pace with her fingers, and brought her other hand down to make circles against Waverly’s clit, wanting to bring maximum pleasure to the woman. 

Waverly was lost in the sensations, eyes closed, head thrown back after the kiss and feeling Nicole’s fingers on the sensitive bud of nerves. She could barely hold in the more loud moans but kept up a steady stream of softer moans and whimpers as she felt herself nearing her climax. She felt herself starting to clench around the red-heads fingers as they thrust in and out of her, needing them to stay in, and her breath became sharp inhales and exhales as she started to burn with the desire. 

“Come on baby, you’re so close, I can feel it. I want you to come for me. You can do it. Come for me” Nicole timed her words with her thrusts, speaking directly into Waverly’s ear, the words were like lightning straight to her core, and as it struck, she felt everything explode around her and within her. White-hot pleasure took over her entire being, and as she burned she arched into Nicole, needing the pleasure to keep going, she wanted it to last forever. 

As Nicole gently brought her down from the high, Waverly melted against her girlfriend. Her head fell onto a chest that was rising and falling just as fast as her own, and she heard the racing heartbeat of the other woman. She smiled gently into it, knowing that Nicole was just as affected by what had taken place just now, even though she was giving the pleasure instead of receiving. 

“I feel all floaty now. I could float away.” The brunette whispered, still melded against the red-heads body. 

Nicole extracted her hands from her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her, holding her in place, “I guess I’ll have to keep you from doing that, then.”

“Jus’ hold me forever.”

“I reckon I can do just that.” Nicole smiled down at Waverly, all the love in the world showing in her eyes. “You comfortable there?”

“Very. Give me a minute and then I want to do some research of my own.” 

“I know all about what research you do on me. Maybe we should take this to my place?”

“I’m gonna need a few more minutes then, if you want to move that much.”

“That’s perfectly fine. You take however long you need. I’m here and I’ll stay.”

Waverly grinned, feeling the warmth of Nicole and her love wrap around her like the best bonus blanket in the world. In this moment, she was content. But soon, soon she would let her curiosity get the better of her, and explore every inch of her girlfriend’s body. 

After all, she had a lot of research to get done.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @sexastexas for dumb stuff I say that may or may not be inappropriate. 
> 
> Chapter title is from Raign's A Queen's Head
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
